Stay
by Blue-Eyed-Devil0689
Summary: "Deep down she knew that he was not telling the truth, but she had needed so badly to hold on to something…to have some reason to stay with him." Oneshot songfic to "Stay" by Sugarland. OC/Kendall/Jo


**Okay. Please explain why I make Kendall a jerk when I love him oh so much? It doesn't make sense. Oh well...hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the song "Stay" **

* * *

><p><em>I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall<br>I've been laying here praying; praying she won't call  
>Just another call from home…<br>And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

Savanna lay there on the couch, wrapped in Kendall's arms, pressed warmly to his chest. He placed a tender to kiss to her temple, making her smile. This moment with him was so perfect and right. How long they had just been lying here, talking, she didn't know. It didn't even really matter. She wished silently that this moment never had to end…she prayed that his phone wouldn't ring this time and wouldn't break this trance. Fate wasn't as kind as she had hoped and soon the cords of Kendall's ringtone broke their peaceful silence. Savanna didn't even need to ask who it was. She already knew…Jo.

_And I'll be begging you baby; beg you not to leave  
>But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve<br>Oh for the next time we'll be here…  
>Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying<em>

What do I have to do to make you see  
>She can't love you like me…<p>

"Please….Kendall, don't go," she pleaded softly as he hung up the phone. It had been Jo, of course…it always was. "Stay with me...stay." Tears welled up in her eyes, thinking of the many times before that they had this same conversation…and it always ended the same way.  
>Kendall got up from where he had been lying next to her, gently setting her to the side. He shook his head and sighed. "I can't, Savanna. I have to go," he murmured. "I thought you understood." His green eyes looked at her almost pityingly and leaned forward as he grabbed his jacket, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll come back. I always do," he promised quietly. And with that he disappeared out the door.<p>

_Why don't you stay  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you what you need<br>When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay…<em>

Savanna watched him go, yet again, her heart breaking. It was always the same story…he'd be with her for a little while, but as soon as Jo called, he'd leave to go to her instead. Why couldn't he understand she loved him far more than Jo ever could? She was so tired of feeling lonely even he was here with her. Something had to change.

_You keep telling me baby, there will come a time  
>When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine<br>But I don't think that's the truth  
>And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting<em>

_It's too much pain to have to bear  
>To love a man you have to share<em>

Like he had promised, Kendall came back to her again. Savanna wondered who it was he loved more…her or Jo. He always seemed to go back to Jo the second she called, but he always came back to her when without even without her saying anything. And when he was with her, he whispered promises of someday leaving Jo to be with her for good.  
>He had been saying this for months now with no sign of ever actually following through with the promise. Deep down she knew that he was not telling the truth, but she had needed so badly to hold on to something…to have some reason to stay with him. But she was growing tired of waiting for him to come around, tired of him constantly using her, and mainly tired of always having to share him with Jo. She was not sure just how much more she could take.<p>

_Why don't you stay  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you want you need<br>When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay…<em>

It would always be the same. Savanna could see that now. Kendall never intended on leaving Jo. She looked at him now as he spoke on his phone to Jo, even as he held her. He thought he could have them both…

_I can't take it any longer  
>But my will is getting stronger<br>And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute  
>After all that I've put in it<br>I've given you my best  
>Why does she get the best of you<em>

Something snapped into place inside of Savanna. She found any kind of love she had held for Kendall had now turned to numbness. When they had met, he had been so real and sweet and good. She had fallen for him right away. But the rock star life of fame and fortune had turned him into someone completely different. She no longer recognized him and she could feel confidence in her growing as she worked up the courage to do what she had needing to do for a long time now.

_So the next time you find  
>You want to leave her bed for mine…<em>

_Why don't you stay  
>I'm up off my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>You can't give me what I need<br>When she begs you not to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>I don't have to live this way…_

"I have to go…" Kendall said, just as he slipped the phone into his pocket, getting up and preparing to leave. He had said those same words so many times before, but somehow they held a completely new meaning for Savanna. He waited now as if waiting for her to say the next line in this scene they played over and over again.  
>"Stay…" she whispered softly, not daring to look up into his pale green eyes.<br>He shook his head, looking like someone who was tired of repeating himself. "You know I can't, Savanna. I thought you understood," he said sympathetically.  
>She finally lifted her head to look at him, her own blue eyes filled with pain and determination. "I meant, with her," she said more fiercely. "Go to Jo and stay with her. Don't bother coming back this time. I've had enough. Just go to her…and stay."<br>And it was over.

_Baby why don't you stay…_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**PLEASE REVIEW! They make for better writers! ^_^**


End file.
